half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Earth
Serious screwup "distant planet of Xen" - this is a serious screwup. Xen is not another planet, it's another dimension. More accurately, an inter-dimensions filling piece. 14:50, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Lol :I love the way this article talks about earth as if everybody hadn't spent their entire lives there.--FireMan 03:55, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :on a serious note, black mesa was a civilian research facility, not a military base. ::What do you mean by "as if everybody hadn't spent their entire lives there."? --MattyDienhoff 05:07, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :::It talks about it like we're not from Earth. I personally find it slightly disturbing and funny at the same time that somebody actually wrote this. ::::Er, that would be because encyclopedic articles are always written from a neutral observer's point of view. How else should it be written? "Earth is a planet which is home to all Overwiki contributorsneeded"? :P --'MattyDienhoff' · talk 04:43, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Anyway, on a more serious note, I have my doubts over whether this article is even relevant. Sure, the Half-Life games take place predominantly on Earth, but there's really nothing relevant (to the series) to say about the planet at large that isn't already said elsewhere (like in Combine or Seven Hour War.). And besides, Half-Life takes place in New Mexico in the United States, that doesn't justify an article about the state, or the country, because that's all you could say: "The Black Mesa Research Facility is in New Mexico". --'MattyDienhoff' · talk 04:56, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::First of all, you're forgetting one thing: Half-Life (hopefully) takes place in an alternate universe. Therefore, a description of Earth is necessary, because we are not describing the Earth we live on. Now, as for the serious note, I think it should be noted that the locations in the Half-Life series range from New Mexico to Washington (or whatever state AS is in) to Eastern Europe, and to cover all of those locations, in my opinion, certainly does justify at least something. Yes we do have an article called Locations in the Half-Life universe (which I recommend everybody goes and helps out on!), but that goes into detail. For a broader view of all Half-Life locations, we have this article. ::::::In summary, if we have an article about every damn name you see on the lockers in one chapter of a game, we should have an article about Earth. Smelltheashes 21:35, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Aperture Laboratories Where, exactly, is Aperture Laboratories, and specifically the main building, Enrichment Center, etc, located? The Aperture Labs main page states and includes a picture detailing that it is located in the Upper Peninsula of Michigan, while the Earth page claims that it is based in Cleveland, Ohio. My understanding is that Portal and Portal 2 take place in the U.P., and Earth's entry implies that Aperture was originally based in Cleveland before moving to the Upper Peninsula. In any case, some consistency or clarification is needed.